Storage devices, such as bins and baskets are often slidably mounted to allow better access to the interior for depositing and removing material. This sliding mounting is typically accomplished using wheels that are aligned with rails or other guiding mechanisms to provide such movement over a predetermined distance (e.g., forward and backward between stops provided on the ends of the rails). These wheels are prone to breakage and failure. It is difficult, particularly for consumers, to repair or replace these wheels, and thus users either must tolerate less than optimum performance, or spend the time and effort to replace the entire storage device.
Another shortcoming of many sliding storage devices is that their construction does not provide complete access to the interior. Still another shortcoming is that it can be difficult to remove the storage device from its sliding mounting, at least without disturbing the contents of the storage device.